


Be With Me

by Chamaelirium



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fellatio, Force Bond, Post TLJ, Smut, Vaginal Sex, canonverse, gratuitous use of psychic bond, intercourse, the author has no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chamaelirium/pseuds/Chamaelirium
Summary: I saw the amazing work of Daria @giztheskyriser and had to write a oneshot to go with it <3https://www.instagram.com/p/CFR3HeHANE2/?igshid=14k6bjvdowjpl Check it out!
Relationships: Ben Solo/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 16
Kudos: 91





	Be With Me

One thing Rey had never gotten used to was the oppressive warmth of the base after the sun had set. Nineteen years of scorching desert days had been balanced by the bitter chill of nights. Rey had felt pleasure in the icy air caressing her face, enjoying the respite from the roasting heat of the sun, burrowing into her nest of blankets with a feeling of safety.

Now, on this planet that spun the same distance from it’s primary all year, the sticky, wet heat never abated, day or night. The rebel base had been established in deep jungle, and while Rey could accept the constant humidity laying on her skin like a blanket during the day, while she was busy with her training and other duties, it was nighttime, when she lay gasping on her pallet bed, blankets and clothing thrown aside, that was hardest to adapt to. Sleep was fitful, and she often woke with sheets drenched in sweat.

This night was no different. The heat seemed more oppressive than usual, and Rey drifted in and out of sleep, feeling as though she was suffocating. It was several hours after midnight, and Rey woke, gasping, from a nightmare in which she and Kylo... Ben... had been battling each other in Snoke’s throne room, rather than the Praetorian guards. Red and blue, their sabres had clashed in a shower of sparks, hilts locked, close enough to see the lights reflected within each other’s eyes. Rey had tried to free herself and spin out of his reach when his saber had suddenly stabbed towards her heart.

A soundless scream tore from her throat, and she woke, the scar on her arm throbbing, curled onto her side. Sweat poured from every inch of her body, and heat pressed against her back. Forcing herself to take slow, even breaths, she tried to slow her heartbeat, one hand pressed to her chest and the other wiping sweat from her forehead.

As her panic ebbed, she became aware that the heat against her back was... solid? Slowly, carefully, Rey shifted herself forward on the mattress, hands ready to grab the repaired saber that rested on her bedside table. A look behind her and she froze.

Twisted in black bedsheets, broad chest bare as it rose and fell with his sleeping breath, was Ben Solo.

 _Kylo Ren_ , a voice in her head corrected her bitterly, as she recalled how the two of them had parted, how he had rejected her.

Slowly, as to not wake him, she sat up, hand going for her weapon, ready to engage it at a moments notice. He mumbled in his sleep, brows furrowing. Rey watched his face, which was softer, gentler, in its sleeping state. His entire body twitched and Rey gasped, scrambling backwards on the bed until her back was to the wall.

When he remained sleeping, his chest rising and falling evenly, she allowed herself to relax, although her grip on the lightsaber remained firm. When his body twitched once more, and a strangled moan escaped his lips, she began to wonder if he wasn’t experiencing a nightmare, just as she had been. His head thrashed from side to side, hair spread in a dark nimbus over his pillow, and Rey could see the sweat beading on his forehead.

After a moment, compassion seized her, and she crawled forward, her saber abandoned for the moment. Crouching over him, she reached out one hand, tentative, and touched the furrowed lines on his forehead, smoothing them with her fingertips. He stilled beneath her touch, still mumbling a little, the words incomprehensible to Rey. Still stroking his forehead she found herself breathing in sync with him, chest rising and falling at the same rate, almost as though her body was trying to will his to stay calm.

His face was now completely relaxed, and Rey found her eyes straying downwards, to where his soft lips now lay slightly parted. Almost as though she too was dreaming, she allowed her fingers to wander across his face, softly running her fingertips along the outline of his eyebrows, his strong, proud nose. She hesitated for a moment before allowing herself to indulge in tracing the outline of his lips, breath catching in her throat a little at their softness and warmth.

She had once imagined those lips pressed to hers, wondered what they would feel like against her skin.

A shiver suddenly swept over whole body, a chill belied by the sweat that still formed on her skin. Unable now to stop herself, she raised her other hand, wanting to indulge herself for once. Fingers touched the soft, dark hair that was fanned around his pale face, feeling the waves that were damp with sweat. Slowly, so slowly, she rubbed the silken strands between her fingers, letting them fall back onto the pillow.

That was when she felt a grip like iron encircle the her wrist, holding the hand that was still touching Kylo’s face. Her body froze, dreamlike state suddenly broken by the cold chill of reality. When she looked into his face, his eyes were hooded, half open, his gaze heated, hazy. Rey’s heart thudded wildly in her rib cage, and she became suddenly aware that, as most nights previous, she had thrown her sleeping clothes off early in the evening. As though he perceived her thought, his eyes began to travel down her body, slowly mapping what he saw. Rey’s face flamed, but she dared not move, held still by fright and... something else. Something inside that crowed when it saw his lips curve upwards slightly, that gloated when it saw his eyes darken even further.

Shock tore the breath from her throat as Kylo drew the hand he still held up to his mouth and pressed her palm against his mouth, lips open. She felt fire begun to flow down her arm, a heat that seemed to vaporise the sweat on her skin as it passed through her. Another shock as she felt the wet heat of his tongue against her skin, tasting her there. Rey tried to pull away but it was as if she were tugging against a steel band. Kylo simply lay, holding her captured hand almost languidly, his eyes aflame.

“Don’t go,” he murmured, “you always leave too soon.”

Rey paused her struggle as he spoke, confusion drawing down her brows. “What... what do you mean?” She whispered, afraid of waking those in nearby rooms.

“Every time I think I have you, you slide out of my hands. Then you come in my dreams like this, and torment me.” No longer smug, his eyes squeezed shut, sorrow softening his stern face. “If I open them again, will you be gone? You’re always leaving me.” His voice cracked on the last word, and something twisted in Reys heart at the sound. Did he think he was dreaming? He released her hand without warning, his arm going up to cover his eyes. “They all leave, in the end. Everyone leaves. And I can never go back, not now.”

Rey was shocked to see tears begin to leak down his face, from where his eyes were hidden. “Go away, Rey, at least let me sleep in peace.” Without thinking, she placed one hand in the middle of his chest, where she could feel his lungs hitching, quiet sobs restrained so none could hear. He sucked in a breath at her touch, and she could feel his heart begun to thunder beneath her palms. Slowly, he lowered his arm, eyes wet and incredulous.

“Rey,” a gravelly whisper, “is it... is it you? Are you really here?” Not quite knowing what to say, Rey simply nodded. Slowly, carefully, as though not wanting to dislodge her hand and discover it really was a dream, Kylo sat up. Rey could feel the heat of his body burning through her palm, now the warmth of his breath ghosting on her face, and see his eyes searching hers.

She held his gaze, trying to appear bold and unafraid, when he seemed to reach a decision. Closing the gap between them, he captured her mouth with his own, and Rey became molten. There was heat, and wet, and softness, and breath, and all of it overwhelmed her. One of his hands cradled the back of her neck, the other sliding into her hair, tangling fingers in the loose strands. Rey didn’t know what to do with her own hands, could barely remember that she had them, was nothing but flame.

They tore apart, gasping, when the need for air became greater than the need to devour one another, and leaned their foreheads together for a moment. Ben’s hands were tender, stroking her cheeks, cradling her face.

“Be with me,” Ben’s voice was quiet, beseeching, pleading. “Be with me, please.”

Rey squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, overwhelmed. What was this call she felt to him, this recognition of soul, this completion? She almost thought she could feel the Force, tangible strands of life energy, as it wound around the two of them, pulling them closer to each other. After all, it had connected them across the galaxy, when it should have been impossible.

What she had seen in Ben’s eyes that night in the hut, what she had felt when they had touched, skin against skin - all these things came flooding back to her now. They had felt right, and good, and real. They had felt like coming home.

Opening her eyes, she looked into his own for a moment, took a deep breath, and nodded. It was as though her small movement released him from all restraint. Ben’s arms came up and around her and he crushed her to himself, mouth hot upon her own. It was too much, and not enough, and when his tongue licked the seam of her lips, demanding entrance, she opened to him willingly.

Their tongues tangled with each other, tasting, stroking, a softness and wetness that tingled all the way down her belly. One hand slid down her back, hesitating only for a moment as it then cupped her backside, which caused Rey to gasp into Ben’s mouth. He swallowed her exclamation, and pulled their bodies closer together, as they both rose to their knees on the bed. Rey was acutely aware that they were both naked, Ben’s bedsheet having fallen aside, and everywhere their skin touched was alight.

His free hand slid upwards along her rib cage, until it cupped one small, sweet breast, the action making Rey cry out with the sensation. Ben took the opportunity to mouth his way down her throat, laying kisses in a trail towards his goal. When he was level with her breasts, he seemed to pause, head to one side, as though contemplating. When he swooped in, to lick a long stripe from the underside of her breast to her nipple, it was all she could do to grab his hair with both hands and hold on. That clever, sensual mouth was put to full use, and the attention that he lavished upon her breasts made her whimper, eyes squeezed shut, her teeth sunk almost painfully into her lower lip.

It was almost enough to distract her from the fact that his other hand was still cradling her backside, fingers digging into her skin, sliding further and further down and inwards, until he touched her wet heat, causing her entire body to jerk in his hands, and a cry to break free from her throat. She immediately stifled it with one hand, the other holding desperately onto Bens hair, wanting him to stop but knowing she would die if he did. His fingers moved, gently but insistently, exploring seemingly without intent, leaving her wanting more but not knowing exactly what.

He did not stop his attentions, kneading one soft breast with his impossibly large hands, pulling the other into his mouth, even when Rey tugged at his hair. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it, his muffled moan reverberating through her own body, adding to the intensity of everything.

“Ben,” Rey struggled to speak, her lungs empty of air, “wait, please.” Her words eventually reached him and he pulled away from her with an obscene noise, lips swollen and red, eyes black pools of desire. Now that she had his attention she didn’t quite know how to say what she needed to say. “Ben, I don’t really... I mean, I’ve never, I haven’t,” she faltered, a tide of red sweeping upwards across her cheeks, and hid her face against his neck. “I don’t know how...”

His hands immediately came up and cradled her face, turning her head gently to look into her eyes. Rey was shocked at the emotion she saw there, the tenderness, the... love? Was it possible that his feelings for her ran deeper than even she suspected?

“Rey, if you don’t want this, we can stop.” His voice was quiet, but sincere. “If it’s any consolation, I’ve never done this either.” Her surprise must have shown itself on her face, because one corner of his mouth tipped up in a self deprecating smile. “There are things that weren’t exactly encouraged in the Jedi academy, and Snoke,” here his mouth twisted, bitterly, “didn’t want me distracted.” There were years of pain tied into his words, and Rey wanted to erase them, to take away their power to hurt.

Leaning forward, she brought her mouth to his, and he responded immediately in kind, lips willing and eager against her own. Now his arms were around her, cradling her tenderly, holding her as though she was precious, breakable. He felt like home. She wanted to make him feel the same way he made her feel inside, as though her body was full of molten lava. Wondering if it was the same for him as it was for her, she broke away from his mouth and ducked down, her tongue darting out and tasting the skin of one small, tight nipple.

A strangled moan broke from his throat as she did, and encouraged, she pulled it into her mouth. His hands didn’t seem to know what to do with themselves, as they fluttered across her back, down her arms, and onto her hair. Ben’s breathing was harsh and ragged, and Rey could feel his chest heaving beneath her, as she tortured him with sensation, pinching the other nipple with her fingers and rolling it between them. After a few more moments of this he took her face in his hands and gently pulled her away, lifting it towards his own and capturing her in a kiss so frantic, so passionate, that it stole the breath from her lungs. He gathered her into his arms and laid her beneath him without breaking the kiss, the dark sheet from his bed now tangled with the light from her own.

Rey could feel the weight of his body pressing down on her, and it felt as though she was being engulfed, surrounded. Strangely enough, it also felt comforting, protective. His desire for her was difficult to ignore, as she felt his hardness pressing against her belly, and she found some of her trepidation returning. Ben must have felt the sudden stiffness in her body, and he shifted, lifting himself slightly off her, and using one strong thigh to gently nudge apart her own. She allowed the intrusion, a little awkwardly, not quite knowing what he intended to do.

Just as he shifted his attention from her mouth to an area just beneath her ear that she hadn’t even dreamed could feel so good, he dragged his thigh upwards, brushing against the apex of her own thighs. Her back arched, mouth opened, and he ground down, slowly, gently, again and again, against her wet center. Rey had never felt anything like this. It was like electricity ran through her entire body, originating from between her legs, and every movement he made sent a new jolt of it coursing through her. She wrapped her legs around his own, craving more contact, more of whatever this was. They rocked together, their pace rising, while Ben alternately bit and sucked on the side of her neck, his breathing heavy against her skin.

Rey was rushing, flying, towards some goal, some peak, some distant spot in the stars. It was like being in the Falcon as it jumped to hyperdrive watching the stars streak past, each of them a solar system of their own. With a sound she had never made before in her life, she felt her entire body build and shudder and break, falling to a million pieces around her. Ben quickly stopped her cries with his mouth, kissing her deeply, slowly, holding her through the shuddering aftershocks as she clung onto him for dear life.

“Rey, Rey,” between kisses he whispered her name, “So beautiful, such a gift, thank you.” He rolled onto his side, pulling her with him, their limbs entwined as she floated down from the sky.

_I don’t deserve this, I can never deserve it..._

“Of course you do, Ben,” Rey murmured, wondering why his body suddenly went rigid, as though in shock. He was staring at her, face pale.

“Rey, did you... how did you know what I was thinking?” Rey frowned, confused.

“I didn’t? You said you didn’t deserve, that you didn’t...” she trailed off, the look on his face stopping her.

“Rey, close your eyes.” She did so, wondering what was wrong. They lay in silence for several moments, until Rey heard his voice once more, and this time she was aware that it was - different.

 _Rey, I don’t deserve you. I never could. I love you, you’re like a bright, shining light reaching into my darkness..._ her eyes flew open. His mouth wasn’t moving, and still she could hear his words, his endearments, inside her mind. Ben? She saw his eyes widen, lips parting in astonishment.

The Force flowed between them like water, rushing, filling every space in their minds, until they could barely tell where one began and the other ended. Overwhelmed, they both simply lay, staring into each other’s eyes, tears trailing down both their faces.

They were no longer alone, they never had to be alone again.

Hand shaking, Ben reached up to her face to mirror her earlier actions - calloused fingertips gently traced the outline of her brows, her nose, her lips. Boldly, she captured one between her lips, pulling it into her mouth, causing his breath to leave his lungs in a rush, his eyes to darken once more.

“Ahh...” as the sound left his mouth, Rey heard it echoed in his mind, felt the pleasure he was experiencing as though through her own body. Buoyed by this knowledge, she sucked it deeper into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it in sloppy, unpracticed movements. She felt his other hand grasp her hip, pull her closer in a convulsive movement. Once again she was made acutely aware of how much he wanted her by the state of his body.

An image entered her mind briefly, and was snatched away just as quickly, which caused her to release Ben’s finger in surprise. It was somewhat disorienting, having the thoughts of another person travel through her subconscious, not knowing immediately who they belonged to. She tried to chase the image, but Ben had turned his face away from her, cheeks stained a deep red.

“Ben, do you want... is that what you want me to...” she was cut off as he suddenly rolled his body on top of hers, kissing her as though he was drowning and she was his source of oxygen. All thoughts fled from Rey’s mind as she gave herself over to the intense sensations washing over her. Her thighs had parted and he now took the opportunity to nestle himself between them, his hard, hot length dragging deliciously against her core in a way that had her gasping into his mouth. She started to chase the sensation again, letting him take over, letting him drive her higher and higher.

The thought intruded once again, just for a microsecond, but she caught it this time and forcibly de tangled herself from his arms, his questing mouth, ignoring his whine of disappointment. Sitting up, she pushed him down and onto his back, climbing onto his abdomen before he could protest. He lay beneath her now, lips swollen, eyes hazy with lust, and that part of her that earlier had rejoiced in the response she could invoke in him, now preened. His hands, large enough to almost wrap around her waist entirely, came up to grasp her hips. Rey shifted her self back, sliding out of his grasp, until she was seated on his thighs. This allowed her to gain a different perspective, and to finally see his whole body for the first time.

Pointedly ignoring his arousal for a moment, she took the time to trace the scars that littered his body. There were so many of them, white and raised, criss-crossing his chest, arms, legs. She came soon to the ones she had given him - the star shaped blaze that marked his shoulder, upon which she now laid the softest of kisses, and the long, thin line that stretched up from his chest, along his neck, and crossed his face. She gave the same treatment to it - a line of kisses that trailed their way upwards to Ben’s face, where she found him with his eyes screwed shut, as though deep in concentration. He opened them again when she paused, and Rey saw them remembered pain of each and every one of those scars, felt the agony he had received at the hands of his Master, and the pain of her rejection.

“I’m sorry,” she began, but her cut her off.

“Don’t be.” His reply was spoken through clenched teeth. “It was the right thing to do.” A deep shuddering breath and he spoke again. “Being under his... Snoke’s, control was like sleeping through a nightmare I couldn’t wake up from. You,” and he looked into her eyes with heated intensity, “woke me up. Gave me hope that I could somehow become something else, that maybe, maybe I wasn’t totally lost...” now images of Han and Leia flashed across her mind, tinged with deep grief and the wailing sob of a small child, alone in the darkness and afraid, tendrils of darkness coiled around him, dragging him backwards. Rey choked out a sob at this, wanting to comfort him but not knowing how. She leaned down, her forehead pressed against his, tears flowing and dropping onto his face, mingling with his own. _I’m sorry, I didn’t know, I’m sorry,_ was all she could chant, wishing she could reach back through time and heal the hurts of that small, lost child.

_I’m here, I’m here, it’s alright. They loved you, they still do, they never stopped believing in you, that you would come home._

Deep sobs now, tearing through his body, as he cried freely, unashamedly, for the first time in years. Rey pressed herself against as much of his body as she was able, wrapping her arms around him and cradling his head to her chest. She felt her own grief flow, in sympathy and understanding, the years of abandonment, the rejection of those who were supposed to protect her, the waiting, the waiting...

After time had passed, although she had no way of knowing how much, their tears had both slowed, the occasional hitching breath all that was left of the passing storm. They lay, entwined, exhausted, breathing in tandem. Rey became aware of the energy of the Force, surrounding them, enfolding them, almost as though they were held inside a cocoon. They both opened their eyes at the same moment, and Rey could tell that Ben had felt the same thing. They looked at each other, a sense of wonder dawning on both their faces.

_You’re not alone._

_Neither are you._

The words they had once spoken aloud to each other now hung in the air between them, real, tangible, almost as though they could reach out and touch them. They felt the change in their souls, bound together, melded into one, two wholes making up a new, unknown being. They both felt the rush of relief, of bonding, of coming home. Slowly, Ben pulled himself backwards until he leaned against the wall, bring Rey with him. One hand slid around either side of her neck, and his fingers tangled in her hair. She shivered, lost in his eyes and their new awareness.

“Be with me.” This time she heard it echoed in her mind. _Be with me_.

“I am with you.” It was the most truth she had ever spoken, and she knew he heard her resolve completely. His eyes blazed, and his mouth, before it captured her own, lifted at one corner, the first time she had seen him truly smile. Then it was heat, and breaths exchanged, and hands wanting to cover as much skin as they could, and amidst it all was the triumphant presence of the Force, binding them together as a single being.

Ben’s strong arms lifted Rey bodily into the air, depositing her into his lap before she could even gasp. They were chest to chest, kisses slowing their frenzied pace and becoming languid, deeper, even sloppy. Needing friction of some kind, Rey rotated her hips against Ben, feeling once again the sweet drag of his length along her most sensitive place. Ben groaned, throwing his head back which banged against the wall with a muffled thud.

Remembering what she had seen in Ben’s mind just minutes earlier, Rey was struck with the sudden urge to give him what he had inadvertently asked her for. Somewhat reluctantly, she moved her body backwards, scooting down over his legs until she sat between his knees. Ben looked down at her, confused for a moment, until the moment she leaned down and licked the length of his now aching member. Again the back of his head hit the wall, and Rey spared a second of thought for whoever was hopefully asleep behind it.

She was inexperienced, and clumsy, but what she lacked in practice she made up for with enthusiasm. She tasted him all over, knowing that some of the flavour must have come from herself, more curious than repelled by its strangeness. When she tried to mimic what she had done earlier with his finger, and take him into her mouth, she quickly discovered that it was more challenging than she had anticipated.

“Ahn!” All Ben could do was gasp as he felt the wet heat of her mouth envelope him. His breath was coming in short bursts, and his hands fluttered about, first tangling in her hair, then twisting the sheets beneath him. Rey tried her best to take as much of his length as she was able, but soon found she had to settle for a more modest amount. It was worth the effort, as she could feel the waves of pleasure coming off him, like heat waves in the desert sun. His hips were twitching with effort it took to remain still, and Rey could feel the muscles in his legs trembling.

“Ah... ah, Rey...” head tossing from side to side, hands gripping the bedsheets so tightly that his fingers blanched, chest heaving - Rey felt a rush of her own pleasure, seeing him reduced to such a state. His breath was becoming faster, and she wondered if he might soon be reaching the same peak that she had done, when suddenly he reached down, grasping her shoulders, and pulled her off with a wet pop. Confused, Rey barely had time to wonder what he was doing before she was crushed in his arms once more, his mouth open against hers, tongue sweeping in to tangle with her own. Giving into his insistence, she gladly followed his lead, hearing echoes of his voice in her head as she did.

 _Rey, Rey, want you so much, always wanted you... so beautiful, my Rey.._.

Something inside her melted at the tenderness of these words, even as they were darkened with desire. She wanted to be close to him, as close as it was possible to be, but was a little unsure as to how to take the next step. As though he knew her doubts, and he likely did, Ben pulled away from her mouth and looked deeply into her eyes.

“Rey, do you trust me?” Trust him? How could she not, when she could see into his very soul? He looked so serious, however, that she nodded, wanting to reassure him. Ben took her by the hips, lifting her body slightly, allowing his hard length to slide in between them. Rey gasped a little, feeling once again that satisfying pressure that her body was craving. She looped her arms around his neck, holding herself steady.

With Ben’s hands guiding her, she rocked back and forth along his length, slowly, gently. When she was sure that he must have been as soaked as she felt, he lifted her once more, allowing the tip of his member to drag torturously slowly along her core. Rey felt it nudge her entrance and bit her lip, suddenly nervous once more. Looking deep into her eyes, Ben leaned forward and kissed her tenderly, sweetly, as he held both of them in place. Rey felt reassurance and love flowing from him, and responded by kissing him deeply, arms wrapped around his neck, chests together. Her now highly sensitive nipples responded to the contact, and she felt warmth gathering and pooling in her lower abdomen.

Slowly, so slowly, with arms trembling from the effort, Ben lowered her gently downwards. She felt the nudge once again, and allowed herself to become loose, relaxed, as the foreign sensations coursed through her. There was a tightness, a pinching, that caused her to draw in her breath sharply, but when Ben made as though to move her off himself, she stopped him, holding herself in place while breathing through the sensation slowly. After a few moments she looked up at him and nodded, noticing the sweat beading on his forehead and the look on intense concentration on his face.

Once again, he began to lower her slowly onto himself, and soft flesh parted before hard, and the burn subsided into a feeling of exquisite fullness. When he could go no further they simply sat, entwined, both panting by now, sweat running down both their bodies. When she felt able to, Rey braced herself on Ben’s shoulders and lifted herself, ever so slightly, along his length. He hissed, burying his face in her neck, when she repeated the action, raising herself further this time. Slowly, clumsily, they established a rhythm together, rising in intensity, climbing to the sky.

Their breathing was harsh, hot exhalations entwined together and swirling around them both. Ben was trembling beneath her, his body shaking when he suddenly stopped, holding her still on top of him. Rey wondered what was wrong when his hand dipped between them, fingers pressing and twirling around the sensitive bud of nerves that he found there. Rey gasped, her body arching suddenly with sensation, the feeling of him seated deep inside her setting off a whole new chain reaction. Within moments she was panting, whimpering, the sounds coming from her mouth almost involuntarily. She was helpless to the feeling, and held on for dear life to Ben’s neck while he played her as skilfully as any instrument.

She was climbing, soaring, about to leap off into the abyss when Ben grasped her hips once more, his hips thrusting upwards to match her rhythm. They fell together, waves of pleasure washing over them both, their bond in the Force alive and singing with joy as it wove around them.

__________________________________

Dawn was creeping softly through the windows, the air wet with dew and the screeching of a thousand birds’ song to greet it. When Rey hadn’t come to the hall for breakfast, Finn went to check on her, knocking gently on the door and waiting for a response. When none came, he opened it cautiously and found... nothing. Rey was gone, her bedsheets tangled with an odd, black sheet that Finn was sure wasn’t standard issue.

The only person who didn’t seem concerned by Rey’s absence was Leia. She was seen often now, staring into the sky, a strange little smile on her face. She consoled Finn, reminding him that Rey was a strong, capable woman who was able to take care of herself, and that if she wanted to be found, she would allow herself to be. When news came that the Supreme leader of the First Order had mysteriously vanished, there was rejoicing all around, but nobody quite understood why Leia had wept such tears of happiness. Maz smiled knowingly when they asked her if she knew anything, but held her silence.

Stories began to circulate around the Outer Rim of the galaxy, stories that became legend and myth as they were passed from planet to planet. Stories of a powerful couple, miracle workers who were strong in the ways of the Force and were able to restore life to what had been destroyed. The planet of Jakku, barren and dead for so many centuries, was blooming. Seeds that had lay dormant under the sands had begun to sprout, and rain now fell regularly on the dead soil. Nobody could say for certain whether the rumours of the Dyad were true, only that wherever they had supposedly been seen, Life flowed from them both.


End file.
